Eastern Admonishments
by black-elleboro
Summary: A small parenthesis set after the scene between Anna, Kirill and Nikolai in front of the restaurant: Anna shows all her stubborness and Nikolai find a way to reason with her. Warning: containes spanking of adult woman and due to the mature content of the film, references to prostitution.


**Note** - This is the first thing I write in a long time and absolutely the first fanfiction I ever wrote. English is not my mother language so I hope I haven't messed up with the grammar or used some words improperly, but please let me know if you find anything. The scene in this story came up to my mind when I saw this beautiful film and kept on fluttering there so I decided to free it out. I hope is something enjoyable or at least acceptable, I would be happy to have opinions.

There are warnings in the description above so check it before reading to avoid run into something that offends you.

**Discl.** I own nothing about Eastern Promises, and I don't make money out of this, is just for fun and for fans.

Nikolai took a deep breath and for the tenth time he tried to reassure Kirill that what the girl had just said it made no sense, that she was just a stupid girl babbling whatever she presumed and he should just leave her be, 'cause there was no way she would represent any danger for his father...And so on for a good fifteen minutes, pulling on the already too tense strings of his patience, but eventually he seemed to cool down and left him alone, his words resounding for the last time in the corridor "don't you dare speak to her ever again, it's an order..." At least he had waited to go upstairs to explode, not wanting to disturb the costumers of the restaurant and, best thing, not wanting his father to hear.

Stupid, reckless, careless girl, why the hell did he had to put up with all this for her? Shouldn't a midwife be more responsible? Really, her mother and uncle had not taught her how to stay out of trouble?

She showed up right in front of the restaurant, all scornful and cheeky, answering when he asked why she was there with the same joke he had used with her "I don't know, I was passing...", brat!

Speaking to Kirill in a way that the ones who knew him well wouldn't dare.

Such nonsense that nature provides with so much courage someone who doesn't even know how to protect herself, to handle a weapon or place a kick here and there.

He felt irritated…Far too much irritated for his liking, and what made things worst was not being able to stop being like that. But Kirill's voice resounded again from down the stairs, calling him, so he shook his head, half in reproof towards Anna, half to clear his mind, and headed for the stairs, to his new task whatever it was, hopefully it would have help him forget this story.

Anna leaned against her motorcycle, half sitting on it, staring apprehensively at the sky from where sporadic drops alighting on her face. Of all the thing that were going bad, it had to start raining also ?

She had moved a bit on the side from the restaurant's entrance, so that people coming out would not have seen her, last thing she wanted was another encounter with that beast of Kirill and, well, neither with Nikolai, that useless man, always following his master like a dog.

She would wait for Semyon and took the chance to speak to him directly, since Nikolai hadn't the balls to do it, was that "I'm a delinquent" look just scene? He did not understood how it could have been important for Christine if Semyon knew she was her child, even if they were criminals they gave importance to family bonds. And so here she was, waiting, but if it would start to rain for real she would have to move and find a covered place...

But she stopped in the middle of her thinking when she saw Nikolai walking towards her direction. The car with whom he had arrived with Kirill before was still in front of the restaurant, why was he heading this way? He pushed on the car's key he was holding in his hand, and the car just next to her flashed and opened. How many car this damn people needed for a single driver? Of all the unfortunate coincidences!

He saw her just when few feet were separating them, too busy by handling the key, his cigarette and the lighter at the same time or, maybe, he had been thoughtful...But now he had switched to hundred per cent alert again, that focused, impassive look back again, he had slowed down his steps as to take a moment to decide something and Anna could have sworn that he had held back the impulse to roll his eyes and sigh heavily.

There was a sort of weird sense of quiet that emanated from this man, between his coldness and the absence of emotions…Tthe dog who always followed his master...One of that big dogs, that move calmly, and keep watch of everything and you know that they have fangs who could tear you apart, but you also know that they won't use them on you, you feel it...But really! Why this man inspired all this stupid, weird thoughts!

He started to move again, canceling the distance between them.

He really wasn't expecting to find her out there again, after Kirill's reaction to her words. But he understood in a moment what she had tried to do: she was hoping for Semyon to come out himself or another employee of the restaurant to ask to speak to Semyon. Despite all the horrible things she had red in that diary, she still didn't realized the danger she was putting herself in, letting know to the boss of a criminal organization that she was aware of a proof that could connect him to prostitution and rape of a minor. Because, yeah, it was exactly what the child would represent for him, a proof and nothing more, no more than that diary and as he did with it, he would not hesitate to erase the evidence and anyone who knew...Anna didn't know yet that he was been commissioned of taking care of her uncle, that she already had attracted too many risks on her family.

He pondered for a second those melancholy eyes: when Kirill made him chose a girl in the brothel he decided for that Ukrainian girl because she looked a bit like Anna, with those sweet, sad eyes but, Anna had not just sadness in the depth of that blue, there was determination there, and too much of that.

The love and compassion for that little child had stolen away her good sense...He had to put an end to all this and make her regain it...And he had to do it now.

With a few fast steps he was at the car, the back door open: "get on" - she frowned "what?" - "get on the car", she made a step back "why would I do what you say in the first place?", this time he really sighed "if someone sees me speaking to you it's trouble for the both of us". She still hesitated a moment, but then got in the car, maybe he had finally decided to help her, to try to speak to Semyon now that Kirill wasn't

there.

He took place on the driver seat and started the car, looking for a quiet place where he could stop to "solve the problem" : there was an alley nearby, surrounded mostly by residential buildings where lots of Russians lived, people who preferred mind their own business and, luckily, this car had darkened rear glass - perfect. The rain decided to get serious, but the heating of the expensive vehicle worked pretty well, so she opened her jacket, sure it was more comfortable than a ride through the city.

When he parked the car Anna expected him to turn around to talk, instead he got out and came back inside from the back door and sat on the seat next to her, then pulled out his handkerchief to dry the few raindrops that wet his face. She shifted a bit on the seat and backed off until the rear door was against her back, this sudden closeness made her feel uncomfortable.

"I told you already that your place is with good people, away from the ones like me, and Semyon and Kirill. And for that child also, the farther from them, the better. And if you don't want to keep her, better someone else to adopt her..." She felt the anger rising "Why would I listen to you?" exploded, cutting the words he was still trying to say "You always say only what it suits you, never the full truth! You're just playing your boss game! Of course it would be bad for Kirill if his father had another heir!"

Nikolai understood that she wouldn't listen to him no matter what (after all he could not completely blame her for not trusting him) and he wasn't really the best talker, at least when it came to stubborn agitated girls with a heroine complex, he would have much preferred to deal with an half dozen convicts, the kind of talk you can solve with fists and a good knife, so he decided to resort to the only effective solution he could pull off.

He reached out with both his hands and grabbed her wrists, pulling with an incredibly fast move, she didn't even have time to realize what was happening and a second later was lying, her arms stretched over the head, both wrists blocked in one of that big, tattooed hands, two hard legs under the back, and with the free hand he was...He was...Oh God! No! No, no, no!... He was unbuttoning her jeans!

It's weird how in a panic moment a quantity of thoughts crowd your mind and you froze instead of scream like crazy, like you reasonably should do. How could she have been so stupid? So naive? So blind? Knowing who these people were, knowing this man who worked for, knowing everything she knew...She got on a car with him like nothing! And now she was done for! Clearly Kirill had ordered him to kill her, but before comply the bastard was going to rape her! Newspapers where full of this kind of news, she read them every day, and she always thought to be careful enough to avoid this to happen to her, it always looked like something that happen to others...And here she was, how was it possible?

"What...What are you...Stop!" The voice came out lower than she wanted, her breathing was labored, she started to wriggle and to kick, but no answer came from him, he looked totally unaffected and calm, his face still impassive. Another swift move and now she was face down, a yank and a gasp and her jeans were lowered to her thighs and her jacket pulled up and before she could say or think anything else...SMACK!

Her mind registered the sound first, who had seemed incredibly loud in the muffled space of the car, then she felt the sting on her right cheek and all she could think and say was "What the hell...?!"

Smack! Again on the right, then another slap on the left cheek, smack, smack, smack...The sound matched with the rain thundering on the roof of the car, the rapid increase of the warm sting on her rear made her come back to her senses, because, somewhere in the back of her mind, she got that, unless this was the weirdest maniac of all, she probably was not going to be raped, and hopefully not even killed.

She tried to turn around, to point her knees on the seat to get up, but he left her wrists and held her torso down and against him firmly with his left arm, stopping just a moment and resuming the beating as easily, no, not beating, it wasn't actually a beating, it was a spanking! This idiotic, barbaric, abusive jerk was spanking her!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Answering you"- he said almost casually, like someone who's giving an obvious answer - was it really the time for riddles?

"What?!" She could not avoid shouting, still incapable of process the shock and nonsense of the situation and, well, because it fucking hurt! Were this man's hand made of iron?

"you asked why would you do what I say, before (and he just let the smacks resounding for a few

seconds), later you asked why would you listen to me, (more smacks, always in the same, regular, steady rhythm), "Now I'm givin' you the reason why."

She gaped: this wasn't the answer she expected and probably there wasn't any kind of answer she would expect, all this was just turning her reality upside down and she wasn't prepared to face it, no proper reply came to her mind. She had never been in this type of situation, not even when she was a child, her father was not very interested in her education and her mother was not strict, the woman had just swatted her a few times, but she had always been a quiet girl and a good student and, well, she had not even this kind of kinky tastes in bedroom.

And now she, an adult woman and a midwife, was being spanked like some sort of naughty brat! By someone she barely knew and that probably would have been better behind bars! Was this car the rabbit hole?!

But the pain was pushing all thoughts out of her mind, all she knew now was that her butt was on fire and she just wanted to stop it, so again she wriggled and kicked against the seat and tried to push her hands to get up, but that arm's grip was like a vice. How many time had this idiot's right arm raised and fallen down? Forty? Fifty? She could not tell, but it felt like a thousand time, and it looked like he wasn't affected the littlest bit, no sign of tiredness, his breath regular, while she was almost frantic. "If it's a joke it's not fun!", he sniffed lightly, sign that he was smiling a bit, "I don't really have time for jokes these days, partly thanks to you", again the shortest of the replies - it was unnerving,

"Ok, I don't know how it works in Russia, but here you can't decide to hit people as you please and...And it's illegal! It's an aggression!..." (She knew before finishing the sentence that probably it wasn't the most convincing argument with someone like this, but it wasn't really that easy to come up with a brilliant argument while this brute was attacking her rear).

"Oh...really?" Sarcasm was just making fume her more "What the hell is that you want to demonstrate here!...(she had to took a breath before continuing, her eyes were starting to prickle), this doesn't make sense, enough of it!" There must have been a way to make this damn idiot stop!

"I'll stop, when I have made my point, until then it's better you stay quiet or you'll just exhaust yourself, 'cause you can try as much as you want, but you're not going anywhere until I let you go and for the moment I don't plan to let you go."

That last words made a strange effect on Anna : of course she got worried, or rater scared, this damn hardhead intended to go on like this and she already felt like she could not held back her tears any longer for the burning in her cheeks…And yet on the other hand...the thought that the situation was no more under her control, that she wasn't supposed to keep fighting, because no matter how hard she tried, she would lost, she had choose to get on the car, and for that ending like

this had been her responsibility (not the best choice really) but now all she could do was lying there and wait for everything to be finished and, what he said implied that in the end he will let her go, so as she had supposed he was not going to kill her.

There was an unusual sense of relief in this: she felt as if she had to do everything she could for

Christine, since hadn't been able to save her mother, since had not been able to save her own child that time...But this moment was out of her hands, it was not determined by her, it wasn't the time to fight, it was time to let go.

A few tears flowed down her face.

Nikolai knew that his way of act would have frightened her and it was a good thing, a bit of fear would help her to understand the danger that was all around, so he had just dealt with his task letting the girl worried herself until she realized what was actually happening.

He couldn't deny he had admired a bit the sight that appeared before him, after all Anna was his type and now, she was lying on her stomach, her jeans down revealing the creamy white of her upper thighs, a nicely shaped butt, narrow hips and a thin waist, the long legs stretched on the seat, she wore a simple type of sporty cotton underwear which offered insufficient protection from his hand , of course she was the kind of girl who preferred comfort and practicality to allurement.

But this wasn't the time for amusement, there were far more important things to think about, in another situation he would have enjoyed this and at this point would have switch to a more romantic kind of activity, but not today, not here, not with this girl.

Unpredictably after he suggested her to stay quiet she really had calmed down for a bit, aside from the wheezing, that little head was probably working on who knows which kind of troubled thoughts, she emitted little sniffs and gasps occasionally, sign that she was crying softly and was trying to not show it to him, but he was determined to go on until she was a thoroughly well-spanked girl and while the cheeks under his hand were gradually becoming a darker and darker shade of pink (at least the part that wasn't hidden by the cotton, but surely the rest also) she was starting to get agitated again, her breath was broken, her legs twitched, her hips sometimes bucked as to try to avoid the next slap and she started to sob.

Time to speak again.

The smell of the seat's leather mixed with his perfume. It was the first time she noticed that he wore this kind of expensive, intoxicant cologne: something with a hint of exotic, a woody base…Sandalwood maybe. Who would expect from someone like him to have refined tastes in this kind of things and to know how to use the right amount, so to notice it only when close enough.

She kept her head hidden in her folded arms, her face was now all wet with tears, the salty taste on her lips and she didn't care anymore to hold back, sobbing and gasping as much as she felt like, she was considering to dig her nails in the jerk's leg, or to start shouting for real because she had had enough and was sure could bear no more, but the thought of someone noticing that something was wrong in this car and finding her like this was disturbing. After all it wasn't like he really was hurting her or had kidnapped her, it would have been just embarrassing and could attract too much attention on the full story.

But really, the fact that he could spank her as long as he wanted didn't mean that he had to spent the full day doing it! She had completely lost track of the time, could have been ten minutes or thirty, her legs moved on their own, twitching and kicking lightly and her cheeks were quite tense and she probably would not have been able to seat comfortably for a week.

And finally she heard a sigh and then that calm voice again: "I suppose that for good people like you it's almost impossible to imagine what someone like Semyon is capable of" the interruption of the silence mixed with the fact that the spanks were slowing made her feel a bit better, "But to know that the children is his daughter would just made him realize that she can connect him to the rape and the death of Tatjana, and he would not give it a second thought to get rid of her and, maybe, of you. He value family just when it comes to his "official family", a child born from a prostitute would just be a problem for him".

It was like the time had frozen: how could she not realize it before? Of course he was right, and Christine would have been in the worst danger! And all because she had been unable to properly assess the situation, she was just gone ahead with what she had decided without considering all the possibilities.

"Oh God..." it was all she could say before starting again to sob, face hidden in the palms of her hands. Then the spanks had completely stop, but he was still talking "So, now that you understand, we can go back and you can go straight home, but remember from now on to stay away from Semyon and Kirill, or you're going to come back here where you are, and this first time will really look like a joke compared to a second one." That last sentence made her cringe inwardly, he had spoken with the usual calm, flat tone but it did not sound like a mere treat, she was quite determined to never ever do anything that could make her face something like that again.

He didn't wait for any sign of assent, since was sure the message had sank deeply, so he turned and pulled her up sitting on his lap, keeping his left arm behind her back as a support, she winced as soon as her bottom touched his legs and resisted the urge to rub it furiously, not wanting to give him the satisfaction to see that it affected her so badly. Keeping her face lowered to avoid his gaze, she was trying to pull herself together taking big breaths and only that moment she realized that was sitting with her jeans still down, her thighs and her panties in sight! But aside the fact that in that position it would be quite troublesome to pull the jeans up, the thought was not appealing at all, since the contact with Nikolai's legs was enough to

make her bottom ache! So she just pulled down her sweater as much as possible.

Nikolai smiled at that little shy gesture, but careful to not emit any sound so that she would not notice, she looked cute and younger with her nose and cheeks all red and the dampen eyelashes. Then he rubbed her back lightly hoping it would comfort her a bit, and added "Come on, come on, all will be well if you will be a bit more careful...No, a lot more careful"

What was in this man which transmitted this inconceivable feeling of calm and trust was beyond her comprehension: he emanated the same sensation of impassive strength of a stone or an oak, constantly lashed from the wind of life, the signs of it visible, but never bent from that. And still, after all he had just done to her, she did not felt in danger, but why had he taken all this trouble just for her or Christine's safety? That was not possible, there was probably something more behind, he was also doing

it to avoid trouble for Kirill...

The handkerchief handed in front of her face snatched her back from all that brooding: she had been rubbing her jacket sleeve over her eyes to dry the tears and sniffing soundly all this time; such a caring act from a bully, high-handed bottom abuser.

She took it from that hand covered in indecipherable signs and started wiping her face (another light wave of his perfume hovered from it) but mumbled "psychopathic delinquent..."

He chuckled and lifted her gently from his lap, letting her sit back on the seat; he would have liked to hold her tighter and longer, to pet the golden silky hair, to enjoy that sweet, warm presence between his arms, but again it was not the time nor the place, she was not the girl for him and vice versa and it was really gettin' late while he was supposed to be elsewhere.

She finally looked up to find his gaze, but too late: he had already turn his back and was opening the door, a whiffle of cold breeze entered the car and felt like a gentle kiss, adjusting his coat he looked up: luckily it had almost stopped rainy... He hated to wet his hair.

While coming back neither of them said a thing, she took the occasion to finally give a good rubbing to her poor butt and gingerly pulled back up her jeans (why did she had to wear the tight ones today? And moreover a nice ride on her Ural was waiting her, not really something she was looking forward to! It had finally arrived the time to agree with her uncle: tight-fitting clothing and motorcycle would attract trouble for a girl!) She kept checking the rearview mirror, but he never used it to look back at her, well

a pair of midwife's legs was probably no big deal for someone who dealt with certain kinds of business.

When he finally draw near the pavement, at a reasonable distance from the restaurant, he only said "Good evening" and she could only reply "Sure", sounding a bit more annoyed than she meant and then she was out of the rabbit hole and while heading for her beloved Ural she felt for a second something that could have been loneliness or loss, but she pushed that forcibly away 'cause she had enough of nonsense and confusing feelings for today.

He waited until she was wearing her helmet and, thank God if there was one, none from the restaurant was in sight, so he hurried for the task he was meant to be attending to, whispering "Go home safe Anna".


End file.
